As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. Information handling systems may comprise server systems that are deployed in racks. Some server systems require an uninterruptible power source. Alternating current (AC) power from a public grid is generally not interruptible, meaning the AC input power must be made uninterruptible at the data center before the power can be used to power servers at the data center. Typically, the AC input power source for the entire data center is made uninterruptible using a room full of large, expensive batteries, along with direct current (DC)/AC inverters. When AC power is lost, the batteries may discharge into the DC/AC inverters which then power the servers. Unfortunately, the batteries and equipment required to make the AC input power uninterruptible are bulky, expensive, and difficult to maintain, service, and cool. The AC uninterruptable power system (UPS) also adds a transfer switch either alone or in combination with additional power stages, AC/DC rectifiers, and DC/AC inverters to the power distribution path and introduces additional power losses.